Talk:Megazord
Missing toy Not every Megazord toy has been pictured. I know I had this really cheap one that did not even transform the limbs just detached, quite pathetic. I think I may have sold it in a garage sale back in the 90s but I'll take a look. This definitely existed, possibly a knockoff or something, but we should include a picture here just because it looks so bad in comparison to the expensive versions. Also, did the remake of Voltron kind of rip off the Megazord's colour scheme? http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/2e/Voltron.jpg Just curious. Ty 04:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. Voltron's always been like that. If it's official prduct it can go on here. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 17:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Owners Shouldn't for Mastadon it also say Adman Park under owner and Aisha for Saber Tooth Tiger? Matt Seay (talk) 00:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. Adam and Aisha never used the Dinozords. ::And before you ask, same goes for Rocky. ::Sorry, I forgot about the thunder zords. The regular zords transforn into the thunder zords. Matt Seay (talk) 00:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Behind the scenes What about behind the scenes of the Megazord? Judging by how it preforms on the show, I think that the Megazord is a costume in real life. Any bad guys that grow big are really still the same size they've always been and the battle area is a small-scale version of wherever they're suppose to be fighting in the episode. Megazord Formation Question I remember watching the Power Rangers as a kid in 1990s. Recently, thanks to Netflix, I was able to watch all the old episodes again. So I have a question about the Megazord formation. I guess this could apply to any Megazords, but I'll use the original Megazord, since it'll be easier to explain. We usually see rangers controlled their own individual zords from the cockpit of the zords which is usually the the head of that zords. When all the zords join up to form the Megazords, all the rangers end up in one central cockpit. This despite their different zords compose a different parts of the Megazords. For example, Billy's Triceraptop and Trini's Sabertooth Tiger make up the Megazord's legs. You can see literally the two zords head. My question is, has it every been explain, how they end up leaving their respective zords' cockpit and end upin the central cockpit? If they never left their own respective zord's cockpit, then there be no central cockpit Hope my question makes sense. Thanks.Seasrmar (talk) 07:15, October 25, 2015 (UTC) The show never explained it. In the movie, when Falconzord joins with Ninja Megazord, the chair Tommy's sitting on leaves the cockpit and brings him to the shared cockpit. I imagine that could work for any Megazord.Sid Starkiller (talk) 07:26, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Megazord Stats Where are we getting the 41 meters and 570 tons from? I don't see any citations for those stats, and they're contradicted by the stat list included with the Vehicle Zord System Release (MMPR) toy, which states that the Megazord is 333 feet tall (101.498 meters) and weighs 172,000 lbs. (78017.8876 kg). Arawn 999 (talk) 21:23, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :http://www.super-sentai.net/sentai/jyu.html :::Fair enough, but I'm still confused over the discrepincy between the two sources. Why would one source say one thing and another source say something completely different? Arawn 999 (talk) 07:38, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Energy reflection The iconic battle against the Knasty Knight stands out in my memory, partly due to Zack's dialogue. Per https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0b8vhTzo_I&t=4m28s :Zack: "Any energy we throw at him, he just reflects back at us. That's why our weapon's all burned out." :Jason: "So what do we do about it?" :Zack: "We'll collect his energy back at him along with a bit of our own". :Kimberly: "Morphenominal Zack, we'll give him a little bit of his own medicine." :Zack: "Hey, let me have the honor of zapping Sir Buckethead." Actually watching the video past that point is somewhat confusing though. The eyes of the Megazord project some kind of sparkly blue energy field which surrond KK's sword and temporarily locks him into place as the Megazord stands back up... Then he's able to move, and when you cut to the Megazord it's now entirely surrounded by that energy. The burned-out Megasword glows with red energy and when it vanishes it appears to have been repaired. Megazord swings Megasword and cuts Knasty Knight's sword in half with a single slash... So when Zack refers to "collect his energy back at him" (I really thought it was "reflect his energy back at him" ... my guess is the intended line was something like "collect his energy and reflect it back at him" ...) what functionally appears to happen is the Megazord absorbs the energy and is able to use it to effect movement, repairs and enhanced cutting force. Are there any examples of the Megazord actually reflecting energy BLASTS back at opponents like Jedis do or like the Ganondorf scepter battle in Ocarina of Time? talk2ty 23:14, September 3, 2018 (UTC)